The Run Way!
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: see how the contestants get through each round as models! But guess who're the judges! They're waiting for you! Come join the show! Rated T-M some Amuto ; not really suppose to be pairings though... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Run Way

Chapter 1

Do not own Shugo Chara

Aikimi: Alright, I've seen some people do this and it seemed kinda interesting… so I decided to try it out!

Ikuto: Title?

Amu: The Run Way?? Whats with the name?

Aikimi: -smirk- okay, so there will be 3 judges, 2 guys 1 girl. There will be contestants, they will walk 'the run way' in different clothing. So like models ;]

Amu: oh…

Ikuto: who are the judges?

Aikimi: I was thinking : Nagi…

Nagi: Yay!

Aikimi: Keiko…

Keiko: -gasp- Yay!!!

Aikimi: and Ikuto…

Ikuto: -smirk- Sweet.

Aikimi: there might be some surprise judges once and a while, but that'd only be for maybe 1 chapter.

Amu: T-That means… I-I…

Aikimi: You're a model now! -Winks at Ikuto-

Ikuto: -smirk- -winks back-

Amu: what are you two thinking about?!

Aikimi and Ikuto: Nothing… -smirk-

Aikimi: Yep! So, that's my idea! There will be different themes so… yep.

Ikuto: what's the prize if you win?

Aikimi: If a girl wins… : A Date with Ikuto or whoever you want to go out with

Ikuto: -smirk-

Aikimi: If a boy wins… : A Date with Amu or whoever you want to go out with

Ikuto: -gasp- NOO!!!!!

Amu: Yes!!

Ikuto: You are being mean -huggles-

Amu: H-Hey!

Aikimi: Enjoy!!

* * *

Aikimi: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to….

"THE RUN WAY!!" the audience shouted

Aikimi: haha, alright, so please welcome our judges! -Gestures towards the judges-

Aikimi: Meet, the ever so sexy Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yo -wink-

"Kya!!" -Faints- the girls in the audience shouted

Aikimi: Nagi!

Nagi: Hello -smile-

Keiko: NAGI!!

Aikimi: -sweat drop- and Keiko…

Keiko: Hi!

Aikimi: Okay, so judges, today you will be meeting the contestants! Come out!

-Contestants walk out-

Aikimi: This, is Amu -smirks-

"Hi" -wink-

"SHES SO HOT!!" -Faints- the boys from the audience shouted

Ikuto: -growl-

Aikimi: -sweat drop- Rima!

Rima: …

Aikimi: …Utau…

Utau: IKUTO!!

Ikuto: Go away Utau…

Aikimi: Kukai!

Kukai: Yo! What's up? -Wink-

Aikimi: Yaya!

Yaya: Yahoo!

Aikimi: Nadeshiko! (I know, I'm adding her)

Nadeshiko: Konnichiwa! Hello Nagi!

Nagi: Hello sister!

Aikimi: And… -pukes- Tadagay -pukes-

Keiko: SOMEONE GET A PUKE BUCKET!!

-Hands Aikimi a puke bucket-

Aikimi: -pukes-

Tadagay: …hi…

Audience: BOO!!!!

Ikuto: -smirk-

Keiko: GO AWAY NO ONE LIKES YOU TADAGAY!

Aikimi: YEAH FAGAGAY!

Amu: Fagagay?

Aikimi: Yep! Anyways… now that you've met the contestants I'll explain the rules!

Aikimi: Rule number 1! You can NOT seduce the contestants -looks at Ikuto-

Ikuto: what? -Smirks-

Aikimi: Rule number 2! You can NOT touch the contestants! -Looks at Ikuto-

Ikuto: WHAT?!

Aikimi: Rule number 3! You can NOT look at the contestants changing -looks at Ikuto-

Ikuto: OMFG WHAT?!

Aikimi: Rule number 4! You can NOT do anything to the contestants except judge them unless I say so! -Looks at Ikuto-

Ikuto: WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME?!

Aikimi: Rule number 5! Ikuto if you touch Amu then she automatically has to go on a date with someone other than you! Understand?! -Evil aura-

Ikuto: NOOO!! OKAY OKAY!!

Amu: Thank you Aikimi-Chan!

Aikimi: -smiles- Rule number 6! Enjoy the show!

Audience: -applause-

Ding Ding!

Aikimi: Oh no! It looks like we're out of time! Sorry guys! Thank you for reading…

Audience: THE RUN WAY!! -Applause and screaming like crazy-

Aikimi: Don't forget to read next time! -Shouting over loud audience- BYE!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Run Way!

Chapter/Episode 2!

(I don't own, I only own my character)

Aikimi: Welcome back to…!!

Audience: THE RUN WAY!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!

Aikimi: We have a special surprise judge today!

Audience: WHO IS IT??!!

Aikimi: haha, settle down folks! Let's meet our Judges first!

Ikuto: Yo!

Nagi: Hello!

Keiko: WHAT IS UP!?

Everyone besides Keiko and Nagi: -Sweat drop-

Aikimi: Please welcome our surprise judge…

Surprise judge: -walks in-

Aikimi: QUEENIE-CHAN!!! ALSO KNOWN AS SOCCERLUVER04!! (don't own lol)

Audience: WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aikimi: Welcome Queenie-Chan! If I may call you that -wink-

Queenie-Chan: Hello!

Aikimi: Alright, lets get started shall we? -smile-

Audience: -applause-

Aikimi: Okay! Today's theme is… SEXY SCHOOL GIRL!! -looks at Ikuto… again!-

Ikuto: -smirk-

Aikimi: FIRST UP!! We have, Pop singer Utau Hoshina!

Utau: -walks out-

Aikimi: Oh!! A short checkered red skirt to the mid-thigh, white tang top and 3 inch heels!! With that cute pose who can resist?!

Ikuto: I can…

Aikimi: SHUT UP IKUTO! -evil aura-… now lets see what the judges have to say! -smiles sweetly-

Nagi: …9!

Keiko: 9!

Ikuto: …5

Aikimi: IKUTO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT JUST BECAUSE SHE TRIES TO HUG YOU OR KISS YOU!!

Ikuto: UHHG!! Fine! This is my real score if she wasn't my sister! -grumble- 7

Queenie-Chan: LOL!!

Aikimi: Final score is a 25 out of a possible 30! Good job Utau-Chan!

Utau: -winks- -walks back inside-

Aikimi: Next up! We have the Queen of the Guardians… Rima Mashiro!!

Rima: -walks out-

Aikimi: Ohh!! A knee length jean skirt, a blue tube top that says 'Teach me' and Flip flops! Would you look at that pose?! A simple hand on the hip is an ever so sexy pose! Let's see what the judges think!

Audience - boys: RIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: -blush (sorry Keiko don't kill me!!)- 9

Keiko: 10!

Ikuto: 8

Aikimi: Great Job Rima-Chan! You have a 27 out of a possible 30!

Rima: -smiles a cute smile- -walks back inside-

Aikimi: Next, we have is the sister of Nagi! Welcome… Nadeshiko!!!

Ikuto: WHY IS AMU LAST!?

Aikimi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Queenie-Chan: -puts hand over Ikuto's mouth-

Aikimi: Thanks Queenie-Chan!

Queenie-Chan: -grin-

Audience: -bursts out laughing-

Nadeshiko: -walks in-

Aikimi: Ah, Nadeshiko keeping it simple with a mid-thigh black shorts and a cute red T-shirt with the words 'Solve my problems' on it! Oh! Look at those heels!! With that pose too!? Nadeshiko is bad -smirk- (I'm not a perv or a lesbian so SHUSH!!)

Audience - boys: -drools-

Aikimi: Let's see what the judges have to say!

Nagi: SISTER?!?!?!?? 5! 5! 5! I'M TELLING MOTHER!!

Aikimi: -sweat drop-

Keiko: SEXY! 10!

Ikuto: 9

Aikimi: Great Job Nadeshiko! You got a 24 out of a possible 30! Although it was Nagi's fault… Give her a real score Nagi!!

Nagi: But she's my sister!!

Aikimi: DO IT!!!

Nagi: 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -crawls in corner-

Queenie-Chan: hahaha!!

Aikimi: GREAT JOB NADESHIKO!! You got a 28 out of 30!!

Nadeshiko: -smile- -walks back inside-

Aikimi: Now… It's the--

Ikuto: BRING AMU OUT!!!

Aikimi: -death glare- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: -pout-

Aikimi: Now, let's welcome Amu Hinamori!!!

Amu: -walks out-

Ikuto: -falls off chair-

Aikimi: -jaw drops-

Audience: -nose bleed-

Keiko: -Smirk-

Nagi: -covering eyes-

Queenie-Chan: O.O

Aikimi: u-uh… W-what a uh… a nice fashion you have there Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan in a VERY short dark blue plaid skirt… and uh… and a shirt that just covers her um… her 'chest' with those h-high boots too Amu-Chan! L-lets see what the J-Judges have to say…

Nagi: -still covering eyes- u-uh… 10?

Keiko: 10!!

Ikuto: -holds up a sign with a 10 with another 0 to make 100- 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aikimi: -sweat drop- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

Ikuto: BUT LOOK AT HER! SHE'S FREAKIN HOT!!

Audience -boys: OH MY GOD!!! GET HER!! -boys from audience jump on stage and try to touch Amu-

Amu: AH!!!!! HELP ME!!

Aikimi: Damn it! IKUTO! GO SAVE HER!

Ikuto: Roger! -salute- -jumps on stage- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM AMU!!

Boy: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!

Ikuto: -smirk- Hey Amu?

Amu: yea---!?

Ikuto: -pulls Amu into a kiss-

All the boys in the Audience: NOO!!!! -walks back to their seats gloomy-

Ikuto: -still making out with Amu-

Aikimi: -cough, cough-

Ikuto: …

Aikimi: COUGH, COUGH

Ikuto: …

Aikimi: I SAID!! COUGH, COUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: -tosses a cough drop at me-

Aikimi: what the hell?!

Ikuto: -still making out with Amu-

Amu: -kissing back-

Aikimi: uhg… Hey Ikuto?

Ikuto: …

Aikimi: Kukai is going on a date with Amu unless you STOP MAKING OUT WITH HER!

Ikuto: -breaks kiss- WHAT?!

Aikimi: GOOD! Amu-Chan you got a 30 out of 30!!

Ikuto: Correction. 120 out of 30

Aikimi: -throws the microphone- SHUT UP!

Amu: -blows a kiss-

Boys in the Audience: -faint-

Aikimi: -grabs another microphone- Alright! Let's see what Queenie-Chan had to say about the scores!

Queenie-Chan: Utau: 10 Rima: 9 Nadeshiko: 10 Amu: OH MY GOD AMU WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS A MAJOR 10!

Aikimi: -sweat drop- Man! More math! You guys suck!

Utau: 35 out of 40

Rima: 36 out of 40

Nadeshiko: 34 out of 40

Amu: 40 out of 40!

Aikimi: Congrats Amu! You are the winner for this round!

Amu: what's the prize?

Aikimi: whoever you want a kiss from -smirk-

Amu: -glances at Ikuto- K-Kukai!

Kukai: -runs in- Yeah Hinamori?

Amu: C-Can I have a K-Kiss?

Ikuto: -dies- WHAT?!

Kukai: H-Hinamori?!?!

Amu: OH HELL WITH IT! IKUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND KISS ME!

Ikuto: -revives- Pleasure! -runs over to Amu and gives her a kiss-

Amu: -smile-

Kukai: what about me and F--- Tadase?

Aikimi: You can't wear a school girl outfit now can you?

Kukai: HELL NO!

Aikimi: LOL well lets get the readers to decide! Who out of Kukai or Fagagay oops! I mean Tadase, Do you want to win this round? ;D!

Queenie-Chan: Thanks for Reading/Watching…

Audience: THE RUN WAY!!!!!! WOO!!

Aikimi: -talking to Queenie-Chan-

Queenie-Chan: -talking with Aikimi-

Audience: -super loud screaming and applause-

Ikuto: -making out with Amu-

Amu: -making out with Ikuto-

Everyone else: -sweat dropping at Amu and Ikuto making out-

Utau: -pissed off about Amu and Ikuto making out-

End.

Aikimi:… R&R? OH! And thank you Queenie-Chan for being a surprise judge! And if this didn't really make you happy I'm sorry!! -cries-


End file.
